


Gotham's Heroine

by limeta



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Female Joker (DCU), M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Batman travels to another dimension and finds that that dimension has a heroine instead of a hero, and her name is the Joker. She reminds him so much of his Joker, and even helps him understand him.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Gotham's Heroine

They tell him: _watch yourself out there_

So many people have begged him: _don't change anything_. _you will not like the outcome_

But he also asked himself one question: _what will I do if I really want to?_

* * *

The Joker's smile is beautiful. She twirls and she fights and she launches herself at the man, at the monster in front of her wearing a black cowl.

''HELLO BATSY!'' She dances out of his iron grasp and to him this is an annoyance. A thorn in his finger he needs to get rid of even if he has to cut it all off. Bruce doesn't like how reckless this Batman is. Somehow, it even manages to frighten him beyond reason – because what other explanation does he have when he runs to _her_ aid and she doesn't even question it. She just laughs and laughs and laughs and it sounds EXACTLY the same, down to the high pitch of _his_ voice back home in his universe.

''Hello gorgeous.'' She winks and this only irritates her Batman even more.

That Batman fumbles with his utility belt and takes out a gun. He would never use a gun. She smiles.

It's pointed straight at him, but she doesn't even stop – it's like she knows he isn't from here, it's like she understands that if he doesn’t even count as a person worth saving. This world has a warped hero, but she's the one they deserve.

''Where's your sidekick now, Joker?'' Her Batman asks and steadies the gun on her now. The grip looks forced, like he doesn't want to shoot, but it's on his mind just as the looming battle to the death with his Joker is on his own.

''Harls is out with Ivy.'' Grin. Teeth as yellow as the scorching sun glisten and mock her Batman. ''Where's your birdboy?' Or did you kill that one _too_?''

_Oh **God**._

Bruce flinches and she catches it and she laughs while her Batman only shoots. **_And_**.

Bruce feels disgust coiling around his heart just as a pool of blood leaks out of the wound in his stomach.

She's apprehended her Batman, rammed her whole body onto his and toppled him over like a stack of cards his Joker plays with in Arkham. She laughs as she cuffs him and threatens to rinse him in acid if he doesn’t comply. He doesn't say anything. That Batman only scowls and Bruce wonders what happened to have himself so warped and turned. She kicks his teeth in and he remembers doing the same to the Joker over and over and over again. She laughs and he remembers being silent.

It's strange to see a short woman where a towering man once was.

It's stranger to see her helping him up and calling him: ''Bruce,'' and then seeing her smile a softer smile, ''are you all right there, pretty boy?''

She knows.

It's worse than ever now. He feels bile travelling up his throat and it hurts and he hurts and he needs to go back because this means something.

It means. It means _oh god_ it means HE knows, too. His Joker.

''Don't tell me I don't know, Bruce?'' Hot melting breath inches from his mouth, only for her to push herself away. ''You made me. YOU MADE ME! HOW COULD I NOT KNOW?'' She spins him around and all he does is hope not to fall on her out of exhaustion. It's a dance – their dance – and for the first time he doesn't mind not leading. What a beautiful woman with her green hair mossed with sweat, cut short for battle, and beautiful acidic eyes that elicit something inside him he doesn't want to yet admit. This helps. Him meeting her helps.

''It's a bad idea if he knows.'' Bruce whispers and he uses his Batman voice because he's still in costume. He's still on duty.

''He? Oh my.'' Her grip on him loosens and she does a pirouette and bows like a showwoman. ''Do I look as dashing as I do now?'' She gestures the purple suit and it's the same. She's the same but SHE's _NOT_. And it pains him. He feels an insufferable ache welling inside, digging a cavern deeper than any before just to lie in it and never again move. Fester. Fester and make him think.

''Are you well, my friend?''

Jim. BARBARA. JASON!

He can never be that man's friend.

Hers however. His hand travels to hers weakly and she immediately grasps it. ''Let me help you.'' Her voice is so kind and tired.

''If you know, why don't you reveal who I am to the police? Does he go to Arkham?’’ Bruce gestures the apprehended Batman.

‘’What, haha,’’ she doubles over, still holding his hand, ‘’a _preposterous_ notion. He’s Bruce WAYNE. He can pay his way out of any little prison.’’ Her tone is lethal bullets and icy cave decor, ‘’I personally never bothered to understand money. Just got my suits my grooming gear, food maybe and I’m set.’’

‘’Do you love me?’’ He dares to ask and her Batman shouts over her: _‘’No_. Of course she doesn’t. I hate you! ‘’ He repeats again because she doesn’t react like he hopes she would, ‘’I HATE YOU!’’

She looks at her Batman with pity in her emerald eyes and answers him. ‘’I do love you. That’s why I want to save you. Let me rehabilitate you.’’

‘’Never.’’

She turns away from her Batman and looks at Bruce now. Scrutinizes him. ‘’Do you think your Joker would have accepted?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Heh.’’ She sniffs and he’s never seen the Joker this vulnerable. ‘’I suppose that’s just the way we are.’’

* * *

It’s that sad thought that repeats, echoes throughout his mind even when he’s back fighting his Joker. His nemesis. It’s this petite woman’s sombre smile and heroism that comes to mind.

_‘’Why won’t you let me help?’’_

But his Joker blinks, stops, but doesn’t lower his gun, nor does he tell his goons to stop their dangerous machinations. All he does is peer at Batman, at Bruce, and says this one final thing: ‘’Oh Batsy, dear ol’ Batsy.’’ His laughter, a correction, is different than the woman’s, because this is _his_ Joker’s laughter and that means it’s special and extraordinary and all the more horrifying. ‘’While you exist so must I!’’

And then the Joker twirls around and dodges the batarang and _shoots_.

And then it’s Bruce’s turn to dodge.


End file.
